El Bombero 2
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Luego de su cita en Ichiraku's, Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a salir haciendo oficial su relación y ambos no podían estar más felices. Hasta que un día la hermana de Hinata llegó y los sorprendió durmiendo juntos. No solo eso, sino que Hanabi los invitó a una cena con el padre de las chicas. ¿Cómo saldra todo para la pareja? Lean y descubranlo. Continuación de el Bombero.


_**El Bombero 2**_

_**Conociendo a la familia.**_

Cuando Naruto conoció a Hinata hace un mes, no pensó lo que implicaría el ingreso de semejante mujer a su vida y después de su primera "cita" en donde compartieron un beso mágico, Naruto quedo perdidamente enamorado de la mujer. No solo eso, sino que cada día que pasaba conociéndola, más se convencía que la chica era la ideal para él; cada día el joven bombero descubría la maravillosa persona que es ella, cada día se daba cuenta que mujer como ella no existían más en el mundo y que debido a eso, Naruto debía de actuar rápido si quería que ella fuera para él.

Por eso, luego del beso que tuvieron esa noche, ambos comenzaron a salir más a menudo y luego de un mes y 5 citas, ambos decidieron hacer oficial su relación. Y desde entonces ambos han sido muy felices.

Pero lamentablemente, su suerte llego a su fin un sábado en la mañana cuando su mañana fue interrumpida de la peor forma posible.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Naruto se encontraba durmiendo junto a su hermosa novia, ambos estaban disfrutando de su domingo libre en la cama donde dormían casi todas las noches que Naruto no tenia que quedarse en la estación por el trabajo; la pareja comenzó a dormir juntos desde su segunda cita. Aún no habían tenido sexo, Hinata aún era muy tímida y Naruto quería que su primera vez fuera mágica, además de que ninguno había dicho aun "Te amo."

Así que, por el momento, lo más que hacían era dormir juntos en la noche, claro que a veces tenían noches muy intensas, pero nunca llegaban a más de unos besos y unas caricias, pero nada más y Naruto estaba feliz por el momento.

Ese día ambos estaban muy cansados luego de que la noche anterior ambos asistieron a la fiesta de compromiso de Sasuke y Sakura. La fiesta fue increíble, hubo mucha comida, risas y sobre todo… alcohol. A Naruto no le gustaba mucho el alcohol, de hecho, casi nunca bebía porque su resistencia al alcohol era nula. Pero lamentablemente, anoche si bebió y esta mañana estaba pagando las consecuencias ya que tenia un pequeño dolor de cabeza que él sabia iba a empeorar durante el día, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba el ángel que estaba cómodamente dormida a su lado.

\- ¿Sabes? Si tomas una foto durara más. – dijo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Para que tomar una foto si te tengo aquí en vivo y en directo? – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a besar a la chica.

Hinata sonrió para luego responder al beso feliz, ambos se sentían en el cielo con ese beso, Naruto disfrutaba el dulce sabor de los labios de su novia, mientras que Hinata estaba disfrutando del calor del musculoso torso de su novio que gracias al cielo estaba descubierto.

El beso estaba subiendo de intensidad cuando Naruto comenzó a subir su mano hasta que lo posó sobre el pecho de Hinata logrando sacar un gemido de la chica, todo iba bien hasta que la puerta de la habitación de la chica se abrió y entro una mujer igual a la Hyuga, solo que más joven y con el cabello castaño.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Hinata aún esta dormida! – Ino dijo entrando detrás de la joven mujer.

Naruto y Hinata se levantaron de golpe cuando la chica entro de golpe, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados por la intrusión en la habitación. Naruto estaba aún peor ya que este intentaba taparse con la sabana de su novia ya que él estaba vestido solo con s ropa interior.

\- ¡Hanabi! ¿Q-que haces aquí? – preguntó la chica.

\- P-pues vine a visitar a mi hermana mayor… - dijo la chica igual de sonrojada. - ¿Quién es él? – la chica preguntó señalando al rubio semidesnudo.

\- Hola… Naruto Namikaze. – Naruto dijo estirando la mano para saludar a la chica, lamentablemente la sabana se le cayó.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó la Hyuga menor concentrando la mirada en la entrepierna del rubio.

\- ¡Naruto! – Ino grito tapándose los ojos.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó el Namikaze tapándose de inmediato mientras que Hinata quería morirse de la vergüenza.

\- Hanabi… mejor esperamos en la sala para que ellos se… vistan. – dijo Ino mientras sacaba a la joven de la habitación.

\- ¡Felicidades Hina-chan!

Diez minutos después del incidente de la habitación, la pareja salió para recibir a la visitante que se encontraba hablando con la rubia chica en la cocina del apartamento. Ambas parecían llevarse bien ya que ambas reían como viejas amigas.

\- Hana-chan!

\- ¡Hina-chan!

Hinata fue a abrazar a la chica. – no puedo creer que estas aquí… ¿pensé que estabas en Kumo?

\- ¡Sí! Pero estoy de vacaciones antes del que comience el nuevo semestre así que decidí venir a visitar a mi hermanita que se olvido de mí… y juzgando por el bombón de allí, puedo entender por qué. – dijo la joven mientras observada al rubio con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No me olvide de ti, es solo que he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo y con lo del incendio…

\- ¿Incendio? – Hanabi preguntó confundida.

\- Hace un mes hubo un incendio en mi apartamento, de hecho, solía vivir sola antes de mudarme aquí con…

\- ¿Tu novio?

\- ¡NO! Ino – dijo la chica señalando a la rubia que estaba al lado del otro rubio. – Todo el piso de arriba esta cerrado y al parecer no lo van a arreglar hasta dentro de un año, así que Ino me pidió que me mudara con ella ya que su antigua compañera se mudo con su novio.

\- Ya veo… y ¿tu novio vive aquí también?

\- No… yo solo pase la noche aquí, de hecho, yo usualmente paso la noche en la estación. – respondió Naruto.

\- ¿La estación? ¿Eres policía? – preguntó la Hyuga menor emocionada.

\- El es bombero, en realidad, el fue el bombero que me salvo del incendio…

Los ojos de Hanabi comenzaron a brillar como luces de navidad, la chica tomo las manos de su hermana y la guio al sofá para sentarse.

\- ¡Cuéntame me todo! Eso suena como una historia muy romántica. – dijo la chica.

\- Preparare el café. – dijo Ino al ver que iba a ser una conversación larga.

* * *

La mañana se la pasaron contando la historia de como se conocieron, Hanabi parecía una niña emocionada al escucharla, tanto que la mujer comenzó a llamar al rubio Naruto-ni. La conversación duro hasta la hora del almuerzo y el grupo decidido ir a cenar, todos exceptuando a la rubia que salió con su novio.

\- Y dime… ¿Papá ya sabe que tienes un novio con el que pasas la noche… divirtiéndote? – la chica preguntó.

\- ¡Oh no!

\- No, nosotros no…

\- Aun no hemos…

La pareja trato de explicar completamente sonrojados y mortificados de lo que la joven estaba implicando.

\- ¿Es en serio? – dijo sin creerles. - ¡¿Vas a decirme que tienes un sexy novio y no han tenido sexo?!

\- ¡Hanabi! Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además… ¿no eres muy joven para hablar de eso? – preguntó la Hyuga mayor.

\- ¡Por favor! Tengo 21 años, ya soy una adulta. – respondió. – Soy 3 años menor que tú, eso no me hace una niña.

\- Hanabi… no me digas que tú ya… sabes, no quiero saber. – dijo la chica un poco perturbada de que su hermanita tuviera una vida sexual activa. - Y para contestar a tu pregunta, no… papá aún no sabe.

\- ¿Y piensas decírselo? – preguntó la chica.

\- S-sí… solo que no he podido ya que o he tenido oportunidad.

\- ¿Y que tal hoy? Hoy papá vendrá a la ciudad a verme para cenar y verte a ti también, así que… ¿porque no vienes con Naruto-ni y le dices?

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se pusieron pálidos ante la sugerencia, Naruto se puso nervioso ya que la idea de conocer al padre de su novia lo asustaba y Hinata se puso nerviosa porque temía que si su novio conocía a su padre tan rápido iba a asustarlo, y considerando la expresión del rubio, ya estaba pasando.

\- No creo que estamos listos para eso todavía, solo tenemos un mes de salir.

\- ¡Ah! ¿pero si están listos para dormir juntos y semidesnudos?

\- ¡HANABI!

\- ¡Vamos Hina-chan! Entre más rápido le digas a papá, más rápido se pueden casar y tener hijos… - comenzó a decir la chica.

\- ¡Te estas adelantando Hana-chan! Tenemos apenas un mes de ser novios. – exclamó la mujer.

Hanabi solo rodo los ojos antes de continuar convenciendo a la pareja para que vayan a la cena juntos y le informen al padre de la Hyuga de la relación de ambos, lamentablemente la Hyuga menor no se detuvo y continuo con la idea durante todo el almuerzo hasta el punto donde Naruto y Hinata le dijeron que sí para que por fin los dejara en paz.

* * *

Y fue así como Naruto termino en esta situación, sentado en una mesa en un restaurante extremadamente caro y con un traje que ni siquiera era de él. El rubio estaba sudando frio debido al terror de conocer a la cabeza de la familia Hyuga y considerando que el hombre es uno de los dueños de Konoha, el rubio estaba que moría del miedo.

\- No te preocupes Naruto-kun… papá no es tan malo. – Hinata dijo tratando de calmar a su novio.

\- ¡Tu papá es Hiashi Hyuga! El magnate más influyente de Konoha y uno de los hombres más poderosos del país del Fuego… ¿Cómo quieres que no esté nervioso? – dijo el rubio entrando en pánico.

Hinata rio al escuchar a su novio nervioso, la chica sabia que su padre era un poco intimidante, pero sabia que iba a terminar queriendo a Naruto. Sabia que al final del día, todo iba estar bien… o eso esperaba.

\- ¡Ahí están!

Naruto y Hinata escucharon la voz de Hanabi que acababa de entrar junto con un hombre mayor que el rubio reconoció como el padre de Hinata.

\- ¡Hola papá! – Hinata exclamó levantándose de su silla para saludar al hombre mayor.

\- Que gusto verte Hina. – el hombre dijo con una sonrisa al ver a su hija mayor.

\- Papá… este es Naruto Uzumaki, él es mi novio.

\- Mucho gusto, señor Hyuga. – dijo el rubio estirando la mano para estrechar la de su suegro.

El castaño no tuvo reacción alguna aparte de mirar al hombre de arriba a abajo, juzgándolo para luego estrechar la mano del nervioso rubio.

\- Es un placer de conocer al hombre que se esta acostando con mi hija. – dijo el hombre sin ninguna reacción en su rostro.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamaron tanto Hinata como Hanabi al escuchar lo que su adre acababa de decir.

\- ¡S-señor H-Hyuga… nosotros no… Hime-¡HINATA! y yo no hemos…! – el rubio casi se muere de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la mujer.

\- ¿Qué? No me llamas en meses y cuando al fin te veo, me doy cuenta de que mi pequeña tiene un novio que pasa la noche con ella. – dijo el hombre completamente serio.

Hinata tenia un sonrojo que cubría la mayoría de su rostro mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana que le contó a su padre acerca de que Naruto pasaba la noche en su apartamento con ella.

\- Nada ha pasado, apenas comenzamos a salir… y no me siento cómoda hablando de esto con mi padre. – Hinata dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Muero de hambre y me gustaría ordenar. – dijo Hanabi tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Por suerte, su padre pareció agradarle la idea ya que el hombre mayor procedió a sentarse en la mesa, inmediatamente el resto del grupo también se sentó junto al Hyuga mayor.

\- Escuché que este es uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. – dijo la Hyuga menor.

\- En efecto, lo es… el dueño es un viejo amigo mío y me ofreció la terraza para nuestra cena de hoy. – Hiashi informo mientras leía el menú.

El grupo se encontraban en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad de Konoha; ellos se encontraban en una de las terrazas del lugar y juzgando por el hecho de que estaba vacío, Naruto pudo deducir que el Hyuga lo había reservado para ellos.

\- ¡El pato a la naranja suena apetitoso! – Hanabi exclamó contenta.

\- El filet mignon es excelente.

\- A mi se me apetece mariscos. – Hinata dijo. – ¿A ti que te gustaría Naru-kun? – preguntó la chica mirando a su novio que se veía mucho más nervioso que antes.

Naruto estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico al ver los precios de los platillos, el plato más barato costaba la mitad de su salario y el muchacho estaba que quería llorar.

\- La verdad no tengo mucha hambre que digamos…

\- ¿Si es por el dinero no te preocupes? La cena va por mi cuenta. – informó Hiashi. – Sé que eres… humilde, así que no te preocupes.

\- ¡Señor Hyuga! No puedo… no estaría bien. – Naruto trato de decir, pero Hiashi logro silenciarlo cuando el hombre levantó la mano en señal de silencio.

\- Acepta la invitación, muchacho y ordena lo que quieras. – dijo al final.

Naruto quería discutir de nuevo, pero la suave mano de Hinata lo detuvo. Su novia le pidió con la mirada que aceptara la invitación de su padre, así que el rubio se abstuvo de responder y decidió asentir.

Luego de unos minutos de decidir que ordenar, Naruto decidido pedir un filete ya que era lo único del menú que se veía que tenia comida normal. El rubio se sentía fuera de su área de confort, él sabia que su novia venia de la alta sociedad, pero a diferencia de su familia, Hinata era más humilde y con los pies en la tierra, tal vez era porque ella vivía como todos los demás.

\- Y dime Naruto… Escuche que eres bombero, ¿Es cierto? – preguntó el hombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Sí! Soy bombero… desde hace 7 años que lo soy. – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo… ¿y tu familia a que se dedica?

\- Mi padrino es escritor y mi madrina es médica. – respondió.

\- ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó el hombre.

\- ¡Papá…!

\- Esta bien Hina… - la detuvo. – Mis padres murieron luego de que yo naciera, murieron en un incendio… es por eso por lo que soy bombero, para que ninguna otra persona viva lo que yo viví. – respondió.

\- Ya veo…

Hinata tomo la mano de su novio de manera de apoyo, ella sabia que el tema de sus padres aún era muy difícil de hablar para él, ella sabia que el dolor de perder a un padre era muy difícil de olvidar ya que ella también perdió a su madre cuando era niña, así que ella entendía.

El resto de la velada transcurrió de manera un poco tensa, cada pregunta incomoda del Hyuga hacia sonrojar a la joven pareja que contestaban sin poder decir que no, incluso Hanabi comenzó a sentir el ambiente tenso en la mesa, tanto así que necesitaba alejarse un poco.

\- Hina-chan, ¿Me acompañas al baño? – preguntó la chica.

\- Si claro…- respondió la chica. - ¿No te importa quedarte con mi padre un momento? – preguntó a su novio en un susurro solo para que el pudiera escuchar.

\- ¿Solos? – preguntó nervioso.

\- Solo por unos minutos mientras acompaño a Hanabi. Volveré pronto, lo prometo. – dijo la chica antes de levantarse y besar su cabeza de forma cariñosa.

Naruto trago duro mientras observaba al mayor con miedo, el rubio no quería estar solo con el padre de su novia ya que la noche no parecía estar a su favor; su suerte en este momento era nula y lo único que Naruto estaba logrando hacer era hacer el ridículo frente a su suegro.

Por su parte, Hiashi Hyuga se veía serio y con cara de pocos amigos mientras estudiaba con la mirada al rubio que se encontraba sentado frente a él y se preguntaba que era lo que su hija le veía.

\- Señor Uzumaki… necesito saber algo.

\- ¡Si claro! ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo es que mi hija, quien es una mujer culta y de gran estatus, esta con alguien como usted? – dijo el hombre mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

\- Disculpe… no entiendo…

\- Lo que quiero decir es que usted no es nadie, no tiene un nombre importante ni una familia destacada, su trabajo no deja mucho dinero y Hinata esta acostumbrada a una vida de alta calidad. – informó.

\- Lo siento señor Hyuga, pero con todo respeto, no me agrada lo que esta diciendo. – dijo el rubio serio.

\- Con todo respeto, señor Uzumaki, a mi no me agrada que alguien como usted este con mi hija.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sabia que no le estaba cayendo bien al padre de Hinata, pero esto era demasiado.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Cuánto dinero quieres para que dejes de estar con mi hija? ¿Eso es por lo que estas con ella? ¿cierto? – preguntó el hombre. – Hinata es la legitima heredera de la fortuna Hyuga y no me agrada que un vago como usted este aprovechándose del dinero que yo trabaje muy duro en ganarme.

\- Disculpe señor Hyuga, pero no me gusta que me falten al respeto. A mi no me interesa su dinero, yo no estoy con ella por eso.

\- ¡Por favor! Hinata no sabe que es lo mejor para ella y créeme que usted no es lo que ella necesita. Eres nadie, no tienes nada. – dijo el hombre riendo. – Sé que Hinata es muy ingenua para no darse cuenta, pero yo sí.

\- ¡Disculpe! ¡Pero yo amo a su hija y yo quiero estar con ella! ¡No me importa si ella vive en una mansión o una caja debajo de un puente! – Naruto estaba muy enojado, tanto que ya no podía estar sentando. – Yo estoy enamorado de ella y quiero estar con elle por el tiempo que ella quiera estar conmigo. ¡Así que no quiero su dinero!

\- ¡Papá! ¡Naruto! – Hinata los llamó sorprendida por que su padre y su novio estaban por matarse entre si, eso y el hecho de que Naruto le acaba de decir a su padre que la amaba. - ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! – preguntó la chica.

\- Nada Hinata, solo estamos conversando de hombre a hombre. – respondió el Hyuga antes de sentarse.

\- Tu padre me estaba ofreciendo dinero para dejarte, al parecer cree que estoy detrás de tu dinero. – respondió el rubio aun molesto con el hombre mayor.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

\- Lo siento Hina, pero me tengo que ir. – dijo el rubio tomando su abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia su novia. – Te veré mañana. – con eso dicho el muchacho besó su frente antes de irse.

Hinata lo llamó, pero el rubio salió del restaurante ya que si se hubiera quedado probablemente lo hubiera propinado un golpe al mayor.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – preguntó la mujer molesta con su padre. - ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer algo como esto?!

\- ¡Lo hago por ti! ¡Lo hago para asegurar tu futuro! – exclamó Hiashi igualando el volumen de su voz al de Hinata.

\- ¡Mi futuro no es la compañía! ¡Mi futuro no tiene nada que ver contigo o tu dinero! – grito la chica aun más fuerte. - ¡Tu no decides mi futuro, yo lo hago! ¡Y m i futuro se acaba de ir por esa puerta! – dijo la chica señalando a la puerta.

\- ¡Hinata…!

\- ¿Sabes qué? No sé para que vine aquí, no sé para que quise verte de nuevo… - Hinata dijo antes de tomar su abrigo. – Fue un placerte verte de nuevo papá, gracias por recordarme porque deje de hablarte. - con eso dicho, la mujer se fue.

* * *

La chica corria detrás de su novio, la chica no entendía porque había accedido a esta cena. Lo único bueno que salió de esta noche fue que Naruto admitió amarla, escucharlo decir esa hermosa palabra y por eso ahora lo estaba buscando para decirle que ella lo amaba también.

\- ¡Naruto! – llamó la chica cuando al fin vio a su novio caminar en dirección al apartamento del Uchiha.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido de ver a su novia correr bajo el frio de la noche. - ¡Dios! Hinata… está haciendo demasiado frio.

\- ¡Sí! Me arrepiento de usar vestido esta noche. – dijo la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Ven, te pediré un taxi… - dijo el muchacho acercándose a la calle para llamar a un taxi, pero su novia lo detuvo.

\- No, no quiero irme a casa así, no quiero que estés molesto conmigo por culpa de mi padre. – dijo la chica con una mirada triste y un poco molesta.

\- No estoy molesto contigo… ni con tu padre, es solo que… lo que dijo tu padre no me gusto para nada. – dijo el muchacho mirando a su novia. – Es solo que no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez él tiene razón.

\- ¿De qué? ¿De que estas tras el dinero? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por Kami! Hinata, eso no… - dijo el muchacho riendo para luego cambiar su semblante a uno triste. – Me refiero a que… tal vez él tiene razón de que no soy lo que necesitas.

Hinata tomo el rostro de Naruto para que la volviera a ver, le dedico una sonrisa para luego ponerse de puntillas para besarlo.

\- No me importa si no eres lo que necesito… eres lo que quiero. – le aseguró la chica. – Eres el hombre que amo.

Naruto se sorprendió para luego sonreír antes de besarla con emoción y Hinata respondió de la misma manera.

-Te amo Hinata-chan.

\- ¿Quédate conmigo esta noche? – pidió la chica aún con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- No puedo… mañana tenemos que trabajar y si despierto contigo no voy a querer irme. – dijo el rubio besando su mejilla.

\- ¿Y qué? Podemos ver una película, besarnos un rato… o podemos hacer otra cosa… - dijo la chica sonrojada.

Naruto no sabia que pensar o decir, estaba en shock al escuchar lo que la chica le estaba pidiendo.

\- ¿O-otra co-cosa? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Sabes? Ino me regalo un bonito juego de lencería que me muero enseñarte. – dijo la chica coqueteando.

\- ¡Al diablo! ¡TAXI! – grito el rubio mientras que su novia reía divertida.

* * *

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que Naruto esperaba, en menos de una hora debía de estar en la estación en menos de una hora y aun no estaba listo para irse, por suerte tenia ropa adicional en el apartamento de las chicas.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó la chica saliendo de su habitación, la chica estaba vestida con una camiseta vieja del rubio.

\- Hola amor, siento despertarte, quería dejarte dormir un poco más. – dijo el rubio yendo a besar a su bella novia. – Debo irme a trabajar o Kakashi va a matarme.

\- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? – preguntó la chica acariciando el pecho de su novio.

\- Me gustaría amor, pero la ultima vez que llegue tarde, Kakashi me hizo repetir el simulacro cinco veces más que los demás. – dijo el muchacho antes de besarla de nuevo.

Hinata hizo un puchero, pero acepto que su novio tenía que irse. Así que con un beso la chica le dijo que estaba bien.

\- Vendré esta noche, traeré ramen de Ichiraku's y después podemos… ya sabes…

\- Mmm… Ichiraku's suena bien. -dijo la chica sonriendo antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio.

Naruto rodo los ojos para luego despedirse de su novia un rápido "Te amo" mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. El rubio abrió la puerta del apartamento para encontrarse frente a frente con Hiashi Hyuga; el hombre estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta.

\- ¿Señor Hyuga? ¡Qu-que sorpresa! – dijo el rubio sorprendido.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí? – preguntó la chica saliendo de la habitación vestida con un pantalón de pijama.

\- Hola, lo siento Hina, pero papá no dejaba de preguntar. – dijo Hanabi apareciendo de repente.

\- Lamento venir a esta hora, pero necesito hablar con los dos… ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó el hombre.

Hinata asintió dejando pasar a su padre y a su hermana.

* * *

Hinata, Hanabi y Hiashi estaban sentados en la sala esperando a Naruto que se encontraba en el teléfono hablando con su capitán. El ambiente era un poco incómodo, mientras esperaban al rubio, Hanabi estaba entretenida con su celular para evitar la mirada de su hermana, mientras que Hinata estaba nerviosa por lo que su padre le iba a decir.

Aunque Hinata le había gritado anoche a su padre, era por el calor del momento, ahora era diferente y a pesar de todo, el hombre aún era su padre.

\- Lo siento, pero ya esta resuelto. – dijo Naruto sentándose junto a Hinata.

\- ¿Todo esta bien? – preguntó la chica.

\- Sí, Kakashi me dio el día libre y lo podre reponer el sábado. – dijo el muchacho besando la mejilla de su novia antes de darse cuenta de que el padre de la chica estaba frente a él. - ¡L-lo siento!

\- Esta bien, no tienes que disculparme… de hecho, soy yo el que vino a disculparse con ustedes. – dijo sorprendiendo a ambos. – Anoche se me fue la mano con lo que dije… no debí juzgarte sin antes conocerte, y después de lo de anoche y lo que Hanabi me contó de ti… me puse a pensar.

La pareja miró a la menor de las Hyugas, quien se concentro en un punto del techo para evitar la mirada de su hermana y su cuñado.

\- ¿Qué dijo Hanabi? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Ella me dijo que fue Naruto el que te salvo del incendio en tu apartamento, que fue él el que salvo la medalla de Neji y que desde que estas con él te vez más feliz que nunca. – respondió el hombre mayor.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber como responder ante lo que estaba pasando.

\- Quiero disculparme con ambos y vine para decirles que estoy contento de que mi pequeña haya encontrado a buen hombre… - empezó a decir. – Y también estuve pensando… Hinata, si de verdad quieres seguir tu sueño, entonces adelante… sé que tu vocación es ser maestra y que no ha sido fácil pagar tus estudios con lo que paso con tu apartamento, así que si de verdad quieres estudiar educación, entonces me hare cargo de los costos.

\- ¡Papá! No es necesario…

\- ¡Lo es! – interrumpió el mayor. – Hinata, sé que estos últimos años nuestra relación no ha estado en los mejores términos y quiero arreglar eso… así que, por favor, déjame hacer esto. – pidió el hombre.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de que su padre estaba dispuesto a pagarle los estudios de una carrera que no estaba de acuerdo que ella llevara en un principio.

\- Papá… no sé qué decir….

\- ¡No tienes que decir nada!

\- Te lo pagare… ¡lo prometo!

\- Me lo puedes pagar con una cena en familia, el viernes en la noche… los cuatro. – dijo el hombre mirándolos a ambos.

La pareja se miro mutuamente antes de aceptar la propuesta del mayor, el hombre sonrió (cosa que ninguna de las Hyugas había visto en mucho tiempo), luego se levanto para macharse. En ese momento Hinata se levantó también, antes de abrazar a su padre.

\- Te quiero papá, gracias… de verdad. – la chica le dijo a su padre, el hombre estaba sorprendido al principio, pero después retorno el abrazo.

\- Yo también mi niña, yo también… - dijo aun sonriendo. - Debo irme ahora, pero los veré el viernes en la noche. Naruto.

\- Señor Hyuga. – respondió el muchacho.

\- ¡Yo también me voy! – dijo Hanabi levantándose también. - ¡Oye Naruto! ¿Tienes amigos solteros?

\- ¡Hanabi! – la regaño su padre mientras que Hinata reía. – Vámonos ya.

Hanabi siguió a su padre mientras se despedida de la pareja, una vez afuera la joven cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

\- Eso fue… interesante. – dijo Naruto aun procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Hinata de repente se lanzo sobre Naruto para besarlo con pasión mientras que Naruto trataba de no caerse por el impacto de su bella novia contra él. Hinata comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio mientras que comenzaba a removerle la camisa.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó divertido.

\- Mi padre acaba de darnos su bendición, no le molesta que seas mi novio y esta dispuesto a arreglar las cosas… estoy muy feliz por eso y quiero celebrarlo haciendo el amor con mi ardiente novio. – dijo la chica mientras se quitaba el pantalón de pijama.

Naruto se quedo mirando las deliciosas piernas de su novia embelesado hasta que la chica se quito la camisa, el rubio casi le da un infarto al ver que la chica no llevaba sostén.

\- ¡Celebremos entonces! – exclamó antes de tomar a su sexy novia para luego llevarla a la habitación.

Ese día la pasaron muy bien juntos, ninguno de los dos salió de la habitación ya que se la pasaron explorando el cuerpo del otro. Naruto no pudo recordar la ultima vez que quedo tan cansado y Hinata no podía dejar de sonreír.

Después de esa mañana, las cosas empezaron a mejorar para ambos. Hinata retomó sus estudios, su relación con su padre también mejoró luego de la cena del viernes, Naruto y su padre comenzaron a llevarse mejor al punto donde el mayor le dijo que lo podía llamar Hiashi.

\- Te amo Hinata.

\- Yo también te amo Naruto. – respondió la chica levantando la cabeza del pecho desnudo de su novio para luego besarlo.

* * *

_**¡Bien! Tal y como prometí, la segunda parte de mi historia anterior.**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten y no olviden de dejarme un review! ¡Hasta la próxima! **_


End file.
